Nothing Will Change
by whiteskull
Summary: "Can you imagine me and you without each other? We would be a mess." Moose and Camille have finally moved in together in LA. A post-Step Up All In series. #moosille
1. Chapter 1

The apartment smelled of spices, seafood and tomato sauce.

Moose grew silent as he meticulously chopped onions on a cutting board. _Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak_. His brows mushed together as he concentrated on _not_ cutting himself. Behind him was Camille who was, unlike him, efficiently preparing the rest of the ingredients for the salsa. She hummed a tune as she mixed in the dry ingredients into the bowl. Andie and Sean are coming over in an hour, so they decided to prepare a decadent meal for all of them. Camille momentarily glanced over her shoulder and saw Moose looking like he was using all of his mental strength just to chop the onion. Every now and then, he would hold his breath. She giggled. "You okay there? I'm almost done with the rest of it." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed. "Give me a break. You know I can't cook for crap," he chuckled. She shook her head, standing beside him. Her hand rested on her hip. "What would you do without me?"

"I would _starve_, Camille. And eat takeout every single day."

She laughed. "Here. Let me take over," she said, grabbing the knife and motioning for him to step back. "You go take the tortilla chips out of the oven."

He pulled the oven mitts over his hand, took the warm tray full of chips out of the steaming oven, then set it on the counter. He then took off his sleeveless shirt, making him completely topless. He fanned himself with his hand. "It's getting really warm in here, huh?" He walked behind her, tickling her elbows and touching her bare arms, his chin slowly moving to her neck, when she quickly swung her body. Clearly she can't be distracted. He stepped back in surprise.

"Moose," she called, turning around. She was holding up a spoonful of salsa in front of his face. "Open." Moose gladly opened his mouth as Camille led the red sauce into his lips. Her hand was under the spoon, avoiding any spills. "Mmm," he moaned in approval as he tasted the spices and tomatoes. The corners of her mouth turned up. "Is it good?"

"The best."

"Great! Okay. Now can you start setting the table, please?" She began cleaning up the kitchen counter, putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Of course, master chef," he teased.

Camille untied her apron off of her waist, then scuttled to the bedroom. "I'll go get ready." Moose looked over his shoulder, holding napkins. "You know you don't have to get dressed. It's just Sean and Andie." He set four plates on the table, then distributed the utensils on each one.

"And you expect me to look like this?" He paused and gave her a once over. She was in a tight pair of little denim shorts and a striped fitting tank top. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail.

He shrugged. "You look fine to me. I like how you look."

"I _don't_ want to look like this," she chuckled. "And you! Where's your shirt? You're practically naked, you know."

He looked down at his shaped torso, his hands raised up in defense. He's been working out, and he loved showing his newly toned body off to her. Although, she couldn't deny that it is a good sight. She just doesn't want to boost his big ego even more. "What's wrong with that?"

She playfully glared at him, throwing him his shirt that she found lying on the living room floor. He chuckled loudly, ducking down. "Okay, okay. Putting the shirt back on now. Wouldn't want you to be distracted, right?" He clicked his tongue and winked flirtatiously, pulling the shirt over his head.

She just rolled her eyes, a grin creeping up as she finally went inside. "Sure. Whatever."

She walked into the living room in a flowy peach blouse, blue skinny jeans and golden doll shoes. Her chocolate brown hair was curled loosely at the bottom. "You look pretty, Cam," he said, smiling. She blushed. Even after these years, she still gets all shy and fluttery inside when Moose simply compliments her like that. He scratched his neck, a finger buried under his collar. He changed into a green collared shirt she bought him last month. She walked towards him and gave Moose a tender kiss on the lips. He smiled appreciatively as she popped his collar, tugging on its triangular corners. "Thank you. And you don't look too bad as well," she grinned, playfully ruffling his curls. Moose brought his hand under her chin and gently pulled her into him. His other hand crawled to her waist, keeping her close. She tasted like strawberry lipgloss, he thought. Their heads tilted as their lips forcefully crashed against each other. He gently bit her lower lip, making her smile. Camille then quickly pulled away, snapping out of it. "Play time's over, Moose. We have people to feed," she giggled, wiping her bottom lip with a finger. He playfully whined, imitating a little child. "Oh, come on, Cam. It's not like they're gonna be here on time. You know those guys." She shook her head in disapproval and just gave him a final kiss on the cheek. She walked over to the dining table, giving it a once over.

"Everything done?" She mentally checked her invisible to-do list as she looked on the laid out feast. The dinner was ready and aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. Moose was over by the couch, drooling. He got so distracted by Camille that he didn't realize how starved he already was. _When the hell are those two coming?_

Then as if on cue, the doorbell rang its squeaky bell sound. Camille jogged over to the door, Moose following behind her.

She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised by the visitors. "Andie, Sean!" She gave the other girl a tight embrace, followed by the tall, built guy who did the same. "Sup, man?" The boys hugged as well.

"You doing good?" Sean clapped Moose's back. "It's so awesome to see you!" Andie exclaimed, throwing her arms around Moose.

"You too!" He replied, grinning wide.

Sean rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually feel so out of place right now," Sean chuckled. "I feel like I'm crashing a high school reunion." Andie snorted at him, playfully slapping his chest. "Get over yourself."

Camille then led them to the living room where they settled themselves on the couch. Moose comfortably plopped down. "How are you guys?" Camille asked, her eyes glimmering. "It's been what, over a month?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it's been that long," Andie said in her raspy voice. "It feels like Vegas happened just last week."

"So what's up?" Sean asked, leaning forward.

Moose shrugged casually. "The usual engineering stuff. And Camille here's training for a company."

"That's great," Andie beamed. Camille's lips parted. "How about you guys?"

The new couple looked at each other, waiting for either one to speak. After a small while, Andie eventually responded. "Oh, you know. Figuring things out." She smiled faintly. "We're new here," Sean chuckled.

Moose's eyebrows quirked up as Camille carefully glanced at him, sensing the awkward tension. "Okay." He excitedly clapped his hands, standing up. "So, we eating or what?"

Camille made crab and lobster burgers, salad and homemade truffle fries for dinner, much to the other three's delight. Everyone barely talked as they made themselves busy stuffing themselves. "This is so good, Cam," Moose remarked in between big bites. Sean made noises of approval as he washed his food down with cold iced tea. When they finished eating and clearing the dining table, they moved to the living room and turned on the TV. Moose and Sean took the cans of beer and soda, while Andie made herself busy by helping Camille bring the nachos to the coffee table. Later, Moose decided to pop in Luke's documentary. "Check this out, guys," he said.

The Pirates' faces appeared one by one on the screen. "I've heard about this," Sean said, leaning against the couch. "The Pirates! Awesome people," Andie said in awe as he glanced at Moose. Camille sat beside her boyfriend as he put his arm around her, popping a tortilla chip in his mouth.

Thirty minutes in, Moose emptied his drink. "I'm gonna go get another beer," Moose told Camille. "Want anything, Cam?" She shook her head, smiling. "Alright," he said, standing up to walk to the fridge. Sean nervously scratched his head. "Um, I'm getting something too," he mumbled, jogging away. Andie just smiled at Camille as she moved closer to her, engaging in small talk.

Sean stood behind the curly-haired boy. Moose glanced behind him, closing the freezer. "Yo."

"Moose. I really need to talk."

His eyebrows raised up. "What's up?" His tongue reached behind his teeth as he handed Sean a cold can of beer.

The muscular guy leaned against the counter, folding his arms. "It's Andie. I don't know what to do, man."

He blinked. "What about her?"

"She's been acting weird lately, I'm not sure what that really means. But I'm starting to feel like she doesn't feel the same way I do anymore."

Moose scoffed, opening the beer and bringing it to his lips. "What makes you think that?"

Sean exhaled heavily. "Last week. She bumped into Chase Collins."

Moose's eyes widened as he nearly choked on his drink. _Oh_. He wiped his mouth and leaned against the fridge door, shrugging. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's not just nothing." He shook his head. "I don't know. She doesn't seem happy. What am I supposed to do?"

Moose grinned apologetically, clapping his hand on his shoulder. "I can't help you there, man. She's supposed to be your girlfriend. You should know."

His shoulders dropped in dismay. "I just thought you'd be able to help me. You and Camille have been together forever." He chuckled, shaking his head in awe. "How do you guys even do that?"

Moose winked playfully, putting a finger on his lip as he shushed him. "It's a secret." Sean cracked up. Moose threw his head down, his curls shaking. "But seriously, though? We work because we're better together. And she's my best friend," he shrugged nonchalantly. "You'll get through this, Sean. Just talk to Andie."

Sean nodded, looking down. "Also," Moose tapped his chest, a corner of his mouth twitched up. "Just try to understand. She's had a rough start."

—

"Isn't it crazy?" Andie smiled, staring into space. The noises of the documentary played softly in the background. "We've known each other since high school. And look where we are now. Being adults."

Camille tilted her head, grinning at her. "It is, huh? I sometimes can't believe that Moose and I ended up together. High school me never would have imagined." She giggled, her shoulders twitching.

Andie pulled her knee up. "Seriously? I saw it coming a mile away."

Camille quirked her brow. "Really? Wow," she laughed.

"You guys are lucky," she nodded. A faint look of sadness appeared on her face. "Not everyone is as happy together as you two."

Camille bit her lip in concern. She looked over at the kitchen where Moose and Sean were standing. She kept her voice low. "Are you and Sean doing okay, Andie?"

"I don't even know," she mumbled. "It's complicated at the moment." She exhaled slowly as if observing the way her lungs contract.

Camille instinctively wrapped her arms around Andie, whispering into her ear. "Just know that you can talk to me, okay? Anytime."

—

At midnight, they finally bid goodbye to the couple, leading them to the door. "I'll see you soon, guys. Take care." Moose said. "Sure thing, man. You too," Sean replied.

Camille gave Andie a bear hug and whispered near her ear. "Give me a call, okay?" Andie smiled gratefully. "I will."

As soon as the two left and the door has been locked, Moose turned to Camille as if about to say something he's been itching to tell. "Cam, you won't believe what Sean told me."

They walked to the kitchen where they began to clean up. "Is this about Andie?"

His eyebrows raised. "How'd you know?"

"She talked to me. Kinda. It looks like they're in trouble, though."

He paused. "So she told you about Chase?"

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

"I know. Same reaction."

"What happened?"

"Apparently Andie saw him just recently. And now I'm guessing she's confused."

"That's impossible. It's been years. She's been over him."

"I know," he sighed. "Oh! Do you think—"

"Wait a minute," she waved her hands in the air, interrupting him. "We're talking about this like two gossip obsessed old women," she chuckled. "This is none of our business, really."

He laughed, scratching his forehead. "Right." His hair shook as he ruffled the curls. He slung his arm over her shoulder. "But can you believe Sean actually asked me for relationship advice?"

She snorted, finding the thought hilarious. "Why would he do that?"

"_Because_," he glared. "We're still here. Together. After all this time. And he asked me what my _secret_ was." He made air quotes with his hands, shaking his head.

Her hand rested on her waist. "That's because we're _us_. Can you imagine me and you without each other? We would be a mess," she chuckled as he snorted loudly.

"Truth." He kissed her temple and tenderly swept her bangs off of her eyes. "I would starve to death and you would miss out on all of this." He flexed obnoxiously, pulling his shirt up to show off his abs. It made Camille snort. She patted his firm chest. "Save it for later, Moose."

* * *

_Thank you for reading:) If you enjoyed it, let me know!_

_Watch out for more chapters to come ❤️_


	2. Chapter 2

The very first thing that Camille did as she entered the apartment late at night was kick her shoes off and throw her tote bag on the coffee table.

She sighed in relief as the balls of her feet relaxed under the carpeted floor. She immediately plopped down on the couch, shutting her burning eyes. She's had an extremely bad day, and it obviously showed. Her hand went up to her forehead, massaging her temples. She'd been unnecessarily cranky the whole day as a result of a horrible, relentless migraine that wouldn't budge despite the intakes of Ibuprofen. Headaches were not new to her anymore, and that made her really anxious. She's only 21, but she already felt ten years older than her actual age at that moment. _Ugh. If this is what it's like to get old, I don't want any part of it_. She puffed out a breath, remembering how she bitched at a colleague for no real reason. She covered her face with her palm as she shamefully replayed it in her head. _I really should call her and apologize_. _Later_. She swallowed, her eyes opening slowly. Her brows wrinkled, wincing as the bright lights startled her vision. A quick lightning of pain passed through her head again. When the pain subsided, she finally sat up. _At least it's silent. _Then her brow quirked up. _Wait. Why is it silent?_ Strangely enough, it was quiet in their apartment that night. Usually, she'd come home on a Saturday evening to Moose's rap and dance music blasting through the sound system, but nothing could be heard that particular night, which was weird. _Speaking of Moose. Where is he? _

"Moose?" She hollered. She expected him to suddenly pop out of the bedroom and bust out freestyling, but unfortunately, he didn't. If it had been the usual okay day, she would go into their bedroom and check if he'd been sleeping, but it was nowhere near okay and she was way too lazy to do so. She checked her phone. No texts. Or missed calls. She paused, trying to remember if he'd said anything this morning about working more hours, but she was sure she'd recall if he did tell her. Finally, she stood up and decided to check the room. She stepped in, but to her dismay, he wasn't there lying on the queen sized bed.

The only thing on the huge cream bed was a long white rectangular box. Camille parted her lips in surprise. She wondered what it could possibly be.

Cautiously, she opened it, and there settled inside was a piece of rich scarlet fabric. The exact color of deep red roses. Her fingers brushed through it, feeling the softness of the material. She picked it up, then gasped as it dropped down into a brilliant red knee-length sleeveless dress. It was just a basic plain red dress, but she absolutely loved its minimalism. The skirt twirled around magnificently as she swayed it left and right, and she already knew that it would look amazing once you moved around in it. After marveling at the dress' beauty, she carefully laid it down on the bed, when she noticed that a note was sprawled out inside the box.

_Chameleon,_

_Wear the dress, get your dancing shoes ready and meet me at the terrace._

_Moose_

She smiled wide, her heart swelling with happiness. Only Moose could make her feel instantly better after a rough day. _Of course_. Then she wondered how long he's been waiting outside. At least an hour, probably. She laughed to herself. Only Moose.

She quickly shook her blouse and jeans off of her, then slid into the dress. She was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it felt on her skin. She would definitely sleep in it, she wouldn't mind. She then turned to the mirror and found herself gaping in awe. It hung perfectly on her body. The scoop neck settled on the right place, emphasizing her chest. It dropped a few inches above her knees, making it the perfect length. She pleasantly smiled. She took a brush from the dresser and combed through her chocolate brown hair, taming her fringe and loosening the curls. Taking the hair by her temples, she clipped half of her hair up. Then, she grabbed a pair of silver floral stud earrings and attached them to her earlobes. Remembering that Moose was already waiting for god knows how long, she quickly retouched her makeup, but changed her lip color into a matching bold red. Lastly, she took a small silver bag and grabbed her pair of black high heels. It may not be the most comfortable, but it looked good with the red and silver hues of her outfit. She glanced at her reflection for the final time and turned on her toes, her hair gently whipping her face. She smiled in satisfaction. In a matter of minutes, the exhaustion disappeared as if by magic. As if it was never there in the first place.

At last Camille walked out into the terrace, and there she saw Moose leaning towards the ledge, looking over the city. From the back, she could see that he was in a pair of dark jeans, black high cut sneakers and a black leather jacket. His hair was curlier than ever as it settled on his nape. She grinned, leaning against the door frame.

"Robert Alexander the third. You never fail to surprise me, do you?"

He turned around, his face lighting up into a huge smile. The moonlight made his hair appear to be a lighter brown than it actually is. His sparkly white canines clearly showed as his mouth parted in awe over the sight of Camille in the bold red dress. "Wow," he murmured. She walked towards him, joining him under the dimmed moonlight. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as he cherished every step she took. She stood inches in front of him, smiling. The edges of her face softened under the waning moon, her right cheekbone appearing to be brighter than the other. After fighting the urge to desperately kiss her on the lips, he decided to softly peck her cheek, aware that he might mess up her red lipstick. "And you, Camille Gage, never fail to look beautiful." She chuckled, bashfully looking down.

"I wouldn't have done it without the dress' help. It's gorgeous, Moose. Where'd you get it?"

He shook his head. "Please. It's all you. The dress had nothing to do with it." He tenderly tucked a stray brown strand behind her ear. "And as for your question, that's a secret," he added.

She quirked an eyebrow up, unconvinced. "Come on. Who helped you? No offense, but I hardly believe that you picked this up on your own."

"But that's gonna ruin the mystery of it all."

She plainly rolled her eyes. He chuckled, giving in. "Fine, I'll tell you. Andie actually helped me out. She used to be a stylist, you know. She knows the stuff."

Her face lit up in amazement. "Oh, really? I'll have to thank her then."

"Maybe later, Cam. Right now we have some dancing to do." His hand snaked on the small of her back, leading her out.

—

The drive to the location was smooth and easy. Their wasn't much traffic, since it was already late at night. The city lights shone brightly as they drove past signs and billboards and buildings that were strategically lit. It slightly reminded Moose of their time in Vegas.

"Where are you taking me?" Camille asked, glancing at him.

"You'll see. Soon," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

Camille's face lightened up as she realized that they had stopped outside a beach. They parked away from the resort, but as soon as Moose opened the car door for her, she instantly sniffed the smell of saltwater and sand, which she believes is the most relaxing scent in the world. They took the cemented path, since she could not possibly walk on the sand wearing high heels. Moose insisted though, nearly carrying her bridal style if only they had not found the stepping stones directing to the entrance.

Far from the actual shore was an outdoor bar called Albertino's. The first thing they saw as they entered was the full stage where violinists, trumpeters, saxophonists and other musicians were playing live jazz music. Right in front of it was a huge space for a dance floor. Moose looked up, and he saw how tall the circus-type tent actually was. A chandelier was in the center of the ceiling and lines of twinkling lights hung from it, spreading outwards to the octagonal corners. The beautiful decorations made Camille dropped her mouth in awe.

"This is amazing," she gasped.

The place wasn't as packed as they expected it to be. Surprisingly, the people there appeared to be at least three years older than them, or so it seemed to Moose. Everybody was classily dressed and well-behaved, but not as uptight as one would think. Moose then led her to a table, but just as they sat down, the band played a jazzy rendition of Want You Back by Jackson 5. People were already walking to the center, ready to have fun. Camille immediately turned to Moose. "Wanna dance?" But before he could even give her an answer, she'd already grabbed his hands and quickly scuttled to the dance floor. He laughed, shouting over the loud music. "You can seriously run in those shoes!"

Camille's foot stepped over the other in time to the song. She danced freely as if she wasn't in her highest heels, forgetting the awful day she's had a few hours ago. Her red dress did its own dance as well, swishing and twirling beautifully. Moose followed suit, his head bobbing left and right. She laughed as he turned her smaller frame and protectively brought it into his arms, the tips of her loose curls kissing his chin and the apples of his cheeks. As the song ended, she pressed her lips on his as if no one else was in the room. When she pulled away, she laughed, seeing that his mouth turned berry red like hers. "What?" He chuckled. "You're wearing my lipstick," she giggled, wiping his lips with her thumb. The music slowed down eventually, and Moose realized that they were playing Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. He appreciated how the band played a faithful cover of the original. It was a song that everybody loved, and just as he expected, couples of all ages began to slow dance to it. He smiled at Camille, placing his hands on her tiny waist. She placed hers around his neck in return, her eyes shining under the gorgeously lit dance floor.

_It's late in the evening_

_She's wondering what clothes to wear_

_She puts on her makeup_

_And brushes her long blonde hair_

_And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?"_

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

—

Moose sprinted on the beach sand, feeling the cold breeze hit his face and blow through his curls. He winced, protecting his eyes from the sandy wind, as he turned around. Camille was walking slowly, beaming from way behind him, barefoot and huddling in his dark leather jacket. Her shoes were in her hands, the ankles hanging onto her fingers. Although her feet were blistered and walking was a pain right now, she didn't feel any regret at all for wearing them. "Yo, slowpoke!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. She stuck her tongue out, then shouted back. "Try dancing in four inch heels!" He laughed, jogging back towards her. When he arrived in front of her, he turned around and bent his knees low. "C'mon. You can ride me," he said, then immediately snorted and shook his head. "That did _not_ come out right. But you know what I mean." She cracked up, smiling wide despite the discomfort under her toes. "Obviously, Moose." Without thinking twice, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled her legs to his sides. He firmly grasped the back of her thighs as he stood up, much to Camille's relief. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling content. Although they were far from the place, he heard Wonderful Tonight still softly playing. The audience must have adored it so much that they asked them to play it again.

_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is you just don't realize how much I love you_

Moose paused, parting his lips. It could have been that he's been working out more often, but he found that Camille weighed like a feather. It worried him, thinking that she might be working herself too hard. He tilted his face towards hers. "Cam?"

"Hmm?"

"You gotta eat more, alright?"

"I eat enough," she chuckled lightly.

He sighed, shaking off the anxiety. "Okay," he grinned. From there onwards, Moose gladly carried Camille on his back as he marched his way to the car.

—

It was past one o'clock in the morning.

In nothing but his checkered boxers, Moose stepped out of the bathroom as he switched the light off. He sat on the bed and caught Camille removing her eye makeup with a cotton ball in front of the dresser mirror. She was in her plum lace-trimmed nightie, which allowed her silky arms and long legs to glow under the yellowish, dimly lit bedroom. He loved seeing her exposed skin. It was smooth, luscious and everything he ever wanted. He stood up, slowly walking towards her. Using his fingers, he combed through her medium length brown hair, then swept all of it to rest on her shoulder, revealing the skin of her nape. With her back facing him, he wrapped his strong arms around her stomach. He pressed his bare skin against the thin material of her dress. Then, he lowered his head and buried his nose in the curve of her neck while his curls gave her a tickling sensation. He smelled her skin, filling himself with her sweet vanilla scent. He chuckled, his lips curving upwards. His breath instantly warmed her up. She curiously raised her brows at him through the mirror's reflection as if asking what made him do so.

"You smell exactly the same. Like vanilla ice cream."

He inhaled her again, basking in her familiar and seductive scent. His grip on her grew protectively tight. He slightly, slowly, gently brushed his lips on her skin, blowing tiny kisses. The tip of his nose tickled her as it stroked her shoulder. The once chilly bedroom suddenly turned noticeably warm. She closed her eyes, embracing the heat. He barely touched her, yet the tiny contact made her gasp. As her breath shortened and her lips parted, his eyes glanced up at the mirror and saw the way she reacted to his touch.

He whispered to her ear. "You wanna?"

She sighed and faintly frowned, her voice soft and low. "I feel extremely tired, Moose. Tomorrow maybe?" The corners of her lips rose up into an apology. She then instantly felt guilty for rejecting him. He prepared so much for her, it was the least she could do to give him appreciation for his efforts.

He grinned understandingly, giving her neck a final lingering kiss before letting her go. "I'll count on that, then," he said, playfully winking.

"Thank you for tonight," she breathed, turning around to face him. She tenderly kissed him on the mouth, her hands resting on his chest. "You have no idea how happy you made me."

"You're very welcome," he smiled, brushing her cheek with a thumb. "That's what I live for. Don't even worry about it."

She intertwined her fingers with his, leading him to the bed. She pulled the covers over them and cuddled into his larger frame. "Tomorrow," she promised, looking up at his face.

"Can't wait," he replied as he slung an arm over her tiny body.

She chuckled, pecking his cupid's bow. Her leg comfortably settled on top of his, the same way she positions it every night. "Goodnight, babe."

He smiled, then pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her close to him. "Goodnight, Cam. Sweet dreams."

_And then I tell her as I turn out the light_

_I say, "My darling, you are wonderful tonight_

_Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Moose," she whispered. As he tasted her glowing skin, the sweetness of her whimpers went higher each time. Her voice hitched up as she sucked in a sharp breath.

He loved that. He loved the sound of her voice when he made her feel things. The way she would inhale short and quick breaths. The way she would prolong her M's when she purses her lips and fails to keep the sounds in. He just loved hearing her voice in general. It was candy to his ears.

They took all the time in the world. Basking in the slowness of it all. As they explored each other with leisure, they felt the world stop. Right now, it was just them. No company meetings. No electrical wires to attach. No responsibilities. Just them.

He pulled and pressed himself inside her, groaning and breathing into her neck. His arms caged her in from the top while her hands held on to his shoulder blades for support. Mindlessly, her fingernails digged into his skin. He felt the pinching sensation, but it only gave him a surge of unexpected pleasure. She shut her eyes tight. Their hands dancing around each other as they explored every edge and curve. She felt his rough fingertips touch every inch of her, not missing a spot. As he did so, his lips never missed a second tasting hers. He kissed her firmly with slow, deliberate passion. So much passion that she knew how red and plump her lips were getting even without looking at a mirror. His palms pressed onto her body, crawling down from her legs and slowly up to her arms. When he reaches her hand, he presses it against the bed and spreads her fingers apart, counting each one. He groans and sighs in pleasure, keeping his mouth pressed just below her ear as he tried to suppress the low vibrations of his moaning. His head spun. Her lips parted. He bit on her shoulder. Her fingers pull on his hair. Her back arched and her toes curled. The tremors in her spine intensified. Soon, her knees weakened and turned into jello. As she collapsed on the bed, he gave her yet another lingering kiss on the mouth. He looked into her hazel eyes, basking in colors as green as leaves and as brown as bark. He loved that. He loved _her_. She smiled, catching her breath as her fingers played with the soft curls on the back of his head. She somehow always manages to get lost in that hair of his. Because of that, his hair becomes even messier and crazier by the second, particularly when they're in bed together. He didn't mind at all.

The tip of his tall nose outlined her glowing cheek, then he carefully pecked her cupid's bow. She giggled sweetly, and he grinned at the sound of that. They just stayed quiet for a while, memorizing every line of each other's glistening face. She kept her hand buried in his hair when he suddenly attacked her neck. He sucked on the visible skin, selfishly marking her. Just when she thought it was over, he yet again stirred her up. The warmth rose through her cheeks once more as she gasped for air. It took her a while to regain composure, especially that his hands went down to her waist and firmly massaged her stomach. When she finally snapped out of it and realized what he was doing, she gently pushed him away. "Don't do that," she chuckled. He paused, laughing lightly. "After everything we just did, I can't do this?" An eyebrow quirked up. She slid her hand to caress the structure of his ear, then pulled his chin to her and pecked him there. "Don't be greedy. Just remember that you get to do that everywhere else."

—

"Moose, I'm going for a run," Camille said, kneeling down and tying her shoelaces in the kitchen. Moose was comfortably plopped down on the couch with a laptop on the coffee table. He was, like almost every weekend, binging on Netflix and junk food. When he heard Camille enter, he swiveled and gaped at the sight of her in a black jacket over a flattering coral sports bra and grey leggings. On her head was a Yankees hat, protecting and covering bangs. Her blunt muscles moved gracefully under her tanned skin as she efficiently secured her Nikes. "Damn," he chirped. He was now completely entranced by her, as if he wasn't just watching his favorite show. "You look amazing, Cam."

She looked up, chuckling as her ponytail whipped in the air. "Thanks. I appreciate the kindness."

He slung his arm over the top of the couch as he observed Camille. "You already look great. Do you really need to work out?"

She quirked an eyebrow up, her hand resting on her hip. "I'm doing it to be healthy, not just to look good. Plus I haven't ran in like two weeks." She stooped down as she opened the fridge, taking two ice cold bottles of water.

"You're making me feel guilty," Moose chuckled as he motioned at his potato chips. His hand scratched his head as a corner of his mouth sheepishly turned up.

Camille gulped down a mouthful and sighed. She turned to look at him. "Then come with me. It'll be fun!"

"I already dance every morning. Except for weekends, that is." He groaned, his chin perching on his arm. "Haven't we had enough _exercise_ this morning?"

She rolled her eyes, snorting. "Whatever, Moose." She walked towards him and handed him a water bottle. "Drink up," she said, leaning down and pressing her lips to his. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay," he grinned. "Take care, alright?"

"I will. Love you," she said, walking to the door.

"Love you, too!" He hollered as he shoved a three pieces of chips in his mouth.

—

After binge watching a ton of Game of Thrones episodes, Moose decided to read a book. _Just cause_. He felt as if his brain cells died after going crazy on the junk food and TV. He took one of Camille's books from the bookshelf. A Murakami book. He positioned it in front of his face as his other hand was dipping a tea bag down in a hot cup of water. Tea wasn't his drink of choice (it was Camille's), and doing so made him feel like such an adult. _Oh God. I'm turning into my dad_. Then, just as he picked his hot mug up to bring it to the living room, he heard the keys jingle. He looked at the time. It's only been thirty minutes since Camille left. She couldn't be home already, right?

But she was. She stepped in, her baseball cap on hand. Her hair was still neatly in place, her clothes without evidence of sweat or dirt, but her eyes were teary and her nose was red. She sniffled, her hand covering her mouth as she dropped her keys on the floor. He parted his lips, concern filling his eyes as his brows cocked up.

"Cam?" Moose placed his tea on the counter and immediately ran to her side. His head stooped down to meet her eyes, but she kept them closed as tears were free falling down her cheeks. He protectively wrapped his arms around her small body, and she just collapsed in his chest. She trembled, her shoulders shaking. He kissed her temple, his soothing voice automatically turned on and telling her to calm down.

"Camille, what happened?"

She paused, breathing in the comfort of his already damp v-neck shirt before she spoke. She drew in a deep breath, hiccuping in between. "It's my dad. He's dead."

—

Moose urged the hot cup of green tea to her lips, hoping it would calm her down a little. He held the bottom of the mug in case her shaking fingers couldn't hold its weight up on their own. As soon as she arrived, he changed her into a huge soft navy blue sweater he owned. It dropped to her knees and made her body look smaller than it is, but at least it brought her comfort. He sighed as he looked at her crestfallen face. She stared blankly, her eyes drooped down. Her knees were up to her chest as she hugged herself. He placed the mug on the table. Moose was right beside her on the couch just a few inches away. He didn't dare touch her even if he wanted to, because he wanted to give her space. He skipped the "are you okay" questions. It was stupid to ask because she clearly isn't. Instead, he patiently waited in silence.

He nervously breathed in, his voice low. "Do you wanna talk?"

She sighed and swallowed. Her breaths hitched up. "My foster mom called. She said he committed suicide in prison."

He winced. It was painful to hear, especially coming from Camille. Seeing her this way hurt Moose more than anything. She doesn't deserve this. The girl already had enough. _She doesn't deserve any of this_. It doesn't seem real. From the stories he knew of her father, he couldn't imagine the man doing such. He was stronger than that. _I guess not strong enough._

He pursed his lips, his forehead creasing. He moved closer to her, firmly putting his arm around her this time. She pulled herself in closer and rested her head on his chest. She breathed in. His clean-smelling shirt mixed with his natural musky scent brought her indescribable comfort like no other. She swung her legs over his thighs, and she played with her hands as she rested them on her lap.

"He loved my mom," she found herself saying out loud. He looked down, and his curls tickled her bangs.

"Your real mom," he confirmed. She nodded.

"He had so much love for her. So much that he didn't leave some for me."

Tears rolled down her face again, and instinctively, he tightened his embrace on her as if the strength would relieve her pain. He knew very little about her mother. She didn't really talk about her, so he didn't ask. He didn't want a button pushed. All he was sure about was that her mother died giving birth to Camille.

"He hated me. He looks at me as if I killed my own mother," she sniffled. "He never really let that go."

She absently scratched her nails, while Moose rested his cheek on top of her hair. He could hear her heart beating through her head.

"He was horrible. Eventually, I thought to myself that maybe he had mental issues. I guess it was my way of justifying his actions? Because, as a ten year old, I knew that that's not how a father should act." She quickly wiped her cheek with the knitted sleeve.

"I saw my friends coming to school with their dads, giving them goodbye kisses. Fathers and sons playing in their backyards. And I would think, why can't I have that?" She continued to let her heart out. A part of it that she vowed to be kept hidden. But she allowed herself to open it up only to Moose. _Because_ he was Moose. He's all she has now.

"My dad wasn't the best person in the world. He was nowhere near a good father. But he was _my_ dad."

She whimpered and choked on her words. All Moose could do was rub her back and listen intently. He knew in his heart that this kind of pain, he could never remove. He couldn't imagine experiencing what she currently is—he grew up with a loving family that he was so grateful for—but it's almost as if he's bearing half the hurt just by looking at her face. "Cam?" He rasped. "I know it hurts. I do. But we'll get through this together, alright? You have me, don't forget that."

She buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I always bring you into my mess. I'm really sorry."

"Hey." He lifted her chin up, his brown doe eyes staring into her hazel orbs. "That's what I'm here for. A shoulder to cry on, literally."

What would she do without him. "I love you so much," she choked. He smiled. "I know. I love you too." She grinned weakly, looking up and bringing her fingers to his jaw. She craned her neck, and forcefully crashed her mouth on him. This time, her kisses her desperate, hungry and pleading. As opposite as it could be to the ones they had this morning. Her hands slid under his shirt as she placed her legs between his, locking him in as she knelt on top. "Let's just forget about it," she whispered into his lips. His forehead creased in disapproval. He pulled away and firmly held her shoulders. Confusion appeared in her face. "Camille," he said in a low voice. "It's okay to feel bad. I know it's difficult, but you can't just forget."

She paused, her mouth parted. Tears rolled down again as her shoulders dropped in despair. "I don't know what to feel anymore."

"Tell me how you feel. It's just me," he said softly. He swept her bangs to the side and tucked her brown locks behind her ear. He reached up and gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead. "I'm here, Camille."

—

_Thank you for reading! I know this is a sadder chap, but I hope you liked it anyway. I'm sorry I've been so absent. Life gets in the way sometimes, you know how it is :) _

_By the way, have you seen Expecting Amish? Alyson was AMAZING, as usual. Her character was really interesting. She's so great._

_Til next time, guys! ❤️_


End file.
